


Walking Around on the Same Bit of Carpet

by makingitwork



Series: Bughead Prompts [9]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Oblivious Betty, Oblivious Jughead, Office AU, One Shot, Pining, bughead - Freeform, festive love, oblivious bughead, pining Jughead, pining betty, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: The people you work with were people you were just thrown together with- you don't know them, it wasn't your choice. And yet you spend more time with them than you do your friends or family.





	Walking Around on the Same Bit of Carpet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by: the genius lu_lu_bell_e
> 
> As a hardcore fan of the UK office I've used predominantly references to that, but obviously the first few seasons of the US office (which is also amazing considering that Pam and Jim get way more development) are very similar, you should be just fine! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"Are you only just getting in, Jones?" Reggie called across the office, a jeer in his voice. 

Jughead glared at him, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it up on the coat hook. He had to jostle a moment for a spot, which was odd considering that there weren't many people in yet. He figured it was due to the mystery of clothes that just magically seemed to appear and never got taken home. How someone could just forget their trench coat at work forever, he'd never know. He set his satchel down on the floor and kicked it away under his desk. "Why? You care about my comings and goings, Reggie?" He shot back, sitting down in his swivel chair and sliding towards his desk. "Not like your my boss." He added under his breath, logging into the clunky computer. It whirred to life slowly, screen lighting a luminous blue. 

Reggie, who was unfortunately situated adjacently to him, their two desks together as a lone island, crossed his arms smugly. "I  _am_ your boss, actually technically." 

The paler boy rolled his eyes, thrumming his fingers against the desk. " _Actually technically_ no you're not." 

"I'm team leader, so yeah I am." 

"That's a meaningless title," he shot back rapidly, and Reggie's nostrils flared in agitation. 

"No, it's not-"

"And it's 8:58 am." He informed smugly "I'm actually here two minutes early. Just because you get here at the crack of dawn because you don't have a life-"

"-Ha! That's rich coming from you-"

"-Doesn't mean we all have to drag our asses in-"

"Well," Veronica's smooth voice sailed over them, as she strolled into the office. Her black coat hung expensively on her shoulders, and her purse was settled neatly in the crook of her elbow. "I can see that you two boys are playing nicely." Both men slunk in their seats, looking at her guiltily. She smiled pleasantly, purple lipstick looking far too put together for a Monday morning, and made her way to her office, calling over her shoulder "no more shenanigans please!" And she was gone. 

"That was your fault," Jughead muttered, loading up the spreadsheet he'd been working on the prior Friday and Reggie morosely returned to his own computer. 

"That was your fault." He mimicked quietly, and Jughead rolled his eyes in distain. 

He spent the morning working slowly but methodically on the sale sheet from last month's paper sales. It was mind-numbing work, but at least it was easy, and he could stray into a pleasant state of day-dreaming. All in all it wasn't a bad job, he decided. Miss Lodge was a pleasant and reasonable boss, and she was fairly lax with formalities when she was in her office, which allowed a few of them to slack off here and there as long as the job was done on time. The reps sat near the windows, and were a friendly bunch consisting of Ethel and Dilton and a smattering of other people. 

There  _was_ a shining beacon that made his job considerably more bearable though.

And she'd just walked in.

Jughead stood up, minimising his window and beaming. Reggie muttered something under his breath, but Jughead ignored him, wandering over to reception where Betty had just parked herself. 

The beautiful blonde smiled up at him, but there was disappointment in her eyes.

He frowned, resting against the wooden counter and shook his head. "Interview not go well?" 

"Not enough experience, apparently," she admitted, sitting down and tucking her purse into one of the drawers. She rested her head in her hands, sighing. "I don't get it, Jug. How am I supposed to  _get_ any experience unless someone hires me?" 

"They're mad not to," he soothed, coming around the reception to perch on her desk and nudge at her with his knee. It was a familiar and comfortable position. She smiled a little, and he watched the gentle curve of her smile, a proud feeling blossoming in his chest. "You're one of the best writers I've ever met," he barrelled on "and you're going to make one of the best journalists this ungrateful town's ever seen." He prodded at her shoulder again, and she spun a little in her chair, a faint blush on her cheeks. "Maybe you could write about this place: how we stifled your creative juices and you're lucky you made it out alive."

She laughed outright at that, and leaned back, looking up at him with her huge blue eyes. He took a moment to take her in. She'd been the receptionist here for as long as he could remember, and she was normally a delight to see first thing in the morning- aside from today when she'd been at her interview. She was wearing a warm pink cardigan over a white collared shirt and a tight black skirt with black pumps, her hair pulled back neatly. He wondered how she could make work attire look so appealing.

He was forced to wear a shirt and tie, but always covered it with a frumpy jumper, so you could only just see the collar and tie knot peaking out over the collar. "How's it been around here anyway?" She asked, playing a gentle rhythm with her fingers against his knee. "Any drama?" She waggled her eyebrows and Jughead snorted in amusement. 

"No. It's been tedious as usual." He glanced at his watch- it had actually been a gift from Betty a few years back, and he cherished it. "It's nearly one? We could have an early lunch."

"Sounds good to me," she nodded, rising, and they made their way over to the break room. 

They normally got it to themselves, most people eating at their desk or going down to the local kiosk. It was a bare, rather sad looking little room, but there was a sofa and a dart board which they made use of. As Betty boiled the well worn kettle, Jughead reached into the fridge and pulled out the sandwiches he'd brought for them. He typically went to impress for their lunches, ever since they'd started sharing them all those years ago. 

Today consisted of spiced yoghurt with goats butter and lettuce on brown seeded rye bread and sliced strips of cold bacon. He'd prepared two large subs, and placed them side by side on the table, easing into the chair and leaning back against it, till it rested on the two rear legs and he kicked his legs up onto the seat opposite. 

Meeting Betty here at the Riverdale Paper Mill had been the main reason he hadn't walked out the same week he'd walked in. They'd become friends immediately, and quickly found that they could spend their days goofing around, annoying Reggie, or hiding out in empty conference rooms playing cards. It was enough to make it all worth it, the low pay and the tedious work and irritatingly regular hours- Jughead came to relish them, because he could spend them with her. 

So whenever she did go on an interview, he hoped she'd get it, but there was a large part of him that wondered what the hell he'd do if she did. 

Betty smiled upon seeing the subs, and set down their milky teas, taking her own seat. "You always outdo yourself with lunch," she marvelled, carefully picking up her sub with both hands. Her fingers barely wrapped the entire way around it and Jughead leaned forward to take a sip of his brew.

"Betty please, you've known me for years," he grinned "you know how important food is to me."

"Mm." She nodded, mouth full as she chewed with a mock-thoughtful expression on her face "that I do." She swallowed, licking her lips and Jughead focused hard on his tea. "It's delicious. Maybe you should give all this up and be a chef." 

"And leave you?" He reeled, cradling the mug in his hands. "I could never. What a preposterous idea." 

She smiled, pleased, and munched away. 

After they'd devoured their sandwiches and downed their tea, they played darts and talked about the murder mystery novel they were both in the middle of reading. It was called Red Harvest and they'd found it recommended at the local library and were currently racing to the end. Jughead had figured the race was unfair, as Betty could spend her reception hours devouring the book behind the counter whilst Jughead had to tap away meaninglessly at his keyboard. His own copy buried in his satchel under his desk and out of reach. 

Jughead won darts, and spent the next few minutes lining Reggie's cup with salt whilst Betty snickered into her hand, and they headed back to the reception. It was more private there, their own little world where they were rarely interrupted. The few times there was a phone call, Betty swiftly redirected it and they could go back to their nonsense. He collapsed into her chair, spinning merrily, and she sat on the desk, shoving at the chair till it fell between her legs.

Before Jughead could flounder at the position, he was being spun around, till he was facing the wall, and her hands were in his hair. "I'm going to style it," Betty announced triumphantly, and Jughead laughed, leaning into her hands. Her fingers sent sparks shooting through him but he tried not to move, picking up her copy of the novel and reading it aloud to her. They fell into a rhythm effortlessly, before someone was clearing their throat and Veronica was coming around the side of the counter. 

They both looked up at her, and she arched a delicate eyebrow, but to their relief, she was smiling. 

"Slow day?" She guessed, and they nodded in unison. "Like the hair, Jughead," she smiled, and Jughead reached up to touch it, and felt a jolt at coming into contact with Betty's fingers. She hurriedly pulled them away and he could feel the small, loose plait managed into his relatively short locks. He smiled, half shrugging. 

"Betty's a bit of a stylist," he managed, standing up. "I asked her to do it for me." 

Veronica hummed, looking between them for a moment, before clasping her hands over her stomach. "Anyway, I just wanted to let you both know that the other directors were all for it, and we can have a Christmas party. We're thinking on the 21st? So, in two weeks?" 

Betty hopped off the desk, beaming. "Oh that's great, Miss Lodge," she smiled happily, pony tail swishing onto her shoulder with her movement. "I'm sure everyone would really enjoy it." 

Veronica nodded, a smirk on her lips. "You can bring dates," she said, eyes flickering between the two of them again. Neither of them said anything, so she stepped back. "Okay, well...just to let you know..." she smirked again, and strutted back to her office.

Betty and Jughead looked at each other, both standing somewhat haltingly in their little pen. "Well," Jughead cleared his throat, nodding. "That was...good, right? Christmas party, that's...good."

"Yeah," the receptionist echoed, wiping her palms down her skirt. "Are you gonn-"

"Are you gonna bring a date?" He blurted quickly, and Betty fumbled for words for a moment, before turning to pick up a stray stapler and fiddle with it. He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

She laughed breathlessly "probably not, you know," she managed "between...boyfriends, at the moment."

"Oh right." Jughead nodded. "Me too- not boyfriends, between...between girlfriends."

"Right." 

He ducked his head, stepping out around the reception. "Not that I- well, to be between girlfriends I should have girlfriends, which I don't so..." she laughed quietly, and he smiled, lips pressed together. "Well, I should..." he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder, gesturing back to his seat and Betty nodded vigorously. 

"Sure! Sure, yeah, I should get back to..." she gestured to the empty desk and he smiled, spinning on his heel and practically fleeing to his desk. 

His heart managed to stop pounding as he collapsed into his seat, just in time to hear Reggie scream his name angrily from the break room, spitting salted coffee out of his mouth. 

 

Betty arrived at work early the next morning, so early that the cleaners were still around, hoovering up nothing from the carpet. She smiled at them, before ducking into the bathroom and examining herself in the mirror. Her own blue eyes stared back at her, and her face was clear even under the ugly lighting of the toilet. She was fine. She was fine. 

She took a breath, stepping back out and waving goodbye to the cleaners as she settled into her seat, looking out over the empty office. It was a cold, grey day and she scolded herself for forgetting her coat back home. To distract herself, she tore a piece of paper out of the office notepad and began writing everyone's name and ripping them off and folding them, placing them into the small pencil pot. There had only been one pencil in it anyway. 

As she wrote Jughead's name, she bit her lip, and didn't place it inside the tin. Instead she slid it into her purse, and sighed. She had an idea as to what to get him, that was all. It wasn't...weird. She just wanted to make sure that her friend, her  _friend_ got something he really wanted for Christmas. She hoped she could get everyone involved with the secret santa, they'd always been one of her favourite things about having holidays with friends. After a thoughtful moment, she scrawled down Veronica's name and tossed it into the pot. 

"Santa's favourite elf already hard at work," came a voice that broke her out of her reverie.

Betty nearly jumped in her seat, looking up to see Jughead leaning over the desk and looking down at her with a smile. Her eyes flickered to the clock on the wall and it read 8:25. He was 35 minutes early. That didn't necessarily mean anything, she tried to calm her heart. He was in a green jumper today, and she thought absently that it brought out his eyes. There was a black leather coat looped over his satchel, and she bemoaned against how forgetful she was, whilst suppressing the thought of how he might look in leather. Probably really good, her mind supplied treacherously, and she quenched it down. "Organising a secret santa," she explained, lifting the tin and shaking it in his direction. He snorted, but she shook the tin more vigorously, so he rolled his eyes. 

"Alright, alright, Cooper. I can't deny you anything, after all," he grinned, plucking a piece of paper out. She watched as he unfolded it, his face giving nothing away, before slipping it into his pocket. 

"Who'd you get?" She asked after a moment that it became clear he wasn't going to wilfully divulge the information. 

He placed a hand over his heart, eyes widening comically. "Betty!" He scolded "what kind of secret would that be?" At her unimpressed look, he reached forward and flicked her forehead. "Ethel," he supplied and she tried not to let the disappointment show on her face. It was probably for the best, she'd have over-analysed the gift if it had been her anyway. "Not sure what I'll get her. I know she's into music, maybe some new strings for her violin."

Betty's heart lurched as she looked up at him. "That's so thoughtful," she said earnestly, nodding her head "definitely get her that. She'd love it." 

Jughead smiled, a half up-tilt of his lips that Betty would love to be able to feel against her neck. "I feel sorry for whichever poor bastard gets Reggie," 

She wondered how that dark hair would look all mussed with sleep. 

"Maybe you should just not include his name?" Jughead suggested teasingly, pulling a stick of gum out of his pocket and sliding the strip into his mouth. He offered her the packet and she took one for later, just as Reggie waltzed through the door. 

He sidled up along the desk, shoving Jughead forcefully and then mimicking his pose. "What are the two love birds gossiping about?" He asked, and Betty watched as Jughead glared at him. She wondered if he was insulted at the insinuation, or at the physicality. 

"Secret santa," Betty smiled, lifting the tin. Reggie grinned broadly, and it softened his features tremendously. He reached forward to pick a piece of paper, and shielded it from their view as he examined it. 

"Cool." He nodded, and Jughead groaned. 

"If you have me, Reggie, please no more exploding cans of food. I'm not sure my dog can take it." Jughead pleaded, and Reggie rolled his eyes, shoving him again. 

"Easy Jones, you need to relax and find your Christmas spirit like your girlfriend." He flapped the paper in front of Jughead's eyes too quickly to be seen and then shoved it into his pocket. "I'm gonna go get a coffee. Can I assume there's no salt in my mug?" He looked between the two of them suspiciously, and Betty nodded honestly whilst Jughead made a contemplative expression. "I'll just spit in yours if there is, Jones," he called easily, swaggering over to the kitchen. 

Jughead watched him go with a scowl, and Betty reached across to bop his nose. It startled him out of it, and he looked down at her, smiling. 

"I don't know why he annoys you so much," she offered "he's kinda nice."

Jughead shot her a betrayed look. "What? It's  _Reggie."_

"Yeah, but I think everything he does is done in jest. I think maybe he kinda likes you." 

Jughead rolled his eyes, pushing off the desk and swiping his hair out of his eyes. "You are too pure for this world, Betty Cooper," he warned, waggling his finger. "I'm gonna go dump this at my desk. Maybe then we could find a conference room and play top trumps. I've brought in the murderer edition." 

Betty smiled delightedly, nodding. She bit down the urge to say  _it's a date_ and instead said "that sounds amazing." She hoped it sounded excited, but not too noncommittal. She couldn't tell from the way he nodded at her and made his way over to his desk. She watched him go, a dazed expression on her face, before Veronica appeared as if by magic in front of her. 

She jumped, startled, looking at her boss. 

Veronica arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow and reached forward to collect the mail that was resting on the counter. Betty watched out of the corner of her eye as Jughead kicked up his computer and bickered with Reggie, before Veronica cleared her throat. Her eyes whirled back to her boss, who was still perusing slowly through the mail. Betty frowned, wondering if she'd received an important letter, but Veronica's voice was quiet and calm when she inquired innocently: "is Jughead going to be your date for the party?" 

She said it so casually, that Betty was sure she'd misheard. But when Veronica looked up and locked those dark eyes on her, the younger girl blanched white. "What? No! No, we're just..." she shook her head violently. "Juggie and I are just friends." 

"Oh." Veronica nodded, pressing her lips together. "I thought you two were..."

"Just friends." Betty corrected tersely, swallowing.

Veronica looked at her curiously for a moment, before leaning forward fractionally. It was an intimate position, for Veronica. "Do you... _want_ him to be your date?" 

Betty let out a high pitched nervous giggle. "What? No! No, of course not." She wondered in dismay if she was being too obvious with the way she looked at him. If Veronica had noticed, then what if he had and then-

"He'd say yes, if you asked." Veronica shrugged coolly, gaze back on her mail. Betty stared at her uncomprehendingly, but Veronica was seemingly done on the matter. "I'm expecting a fax at around ten," she said, as if their conversation had never happened. "Bring it to my office when it comes through?" 

Betty nodded, watching as she walked away. What did that mean? 'He'd say yes'? Was she talking about Jughead? How could she know that? Did he- was he- was he looking at her the way she looked at him? She shook the hopeful thought from her head. What did Veronica know anyway? She spent all her time in her office and wasn't privy to what happened on the office floor. Jughead stood as soon as Veronica shut the door to her office behind her, and wandered back to the desk, brandishing the cards in his hands temptingly. 

"Ready to get annihilated, Cooper?" He teased, eyes full of merriment.

Betty nodded, following him to the conference room, though she wasn't sure if she was. 

 

Jughead's eyes kept drifting from his computer to watch Betty go around the office, offering people the pencil tin.

He smiled to himself. She was so thoughtful, everyone was getting excited by the thought of the secret santa and everyone was getting involved. She'd seemed slightly distracted this morning, and he wondered if she was still upset about not getting the job. He thought of her name, scrawled onto the paper in his pocket. He wandered what he could get her. There were so many things that she deserved, so many things he knew she would love. Maybe a first edition of her favourite novel, maybe a typewriter for her to write articles on. 

"Hey Jones," Reggie's voice snapped him out of his daze, and Jughead's eyes refocused on him. He grunted in acknowledgement, wary as to why Reggie looked...concerned? The angular faced man leaned towards him, eyes gentle. Jughead was immediately on guard. "You and Cooper...you are dating, right?" 

Jughead spluttered on air for a second. Oh god. Oh  _god._ Could his life get any worse? Now that Reggie frickin' Mantle was into Betty he didn't stand half a chance. Of course, he'd come along with his muscles and his cheek bones and he'd woo her at the Christmas Party and they'd hook up by the printer and Jughead would have to spend the rest of his life with Hot Dog. 

Reggie seemed to startle at his freak out, so Jughead figured he must be displaying at least some of it on his face. He tried to school his features, but Reggie was already leaning away. "I just mean man- if you aren't, and I totally thought you were...you should be."

What the hell did that mean? Jughead shook his head, turning back to his computer, voice hard. "Yeah well, we're not." 

"But dude, you're obviously-"

"We're not." Jughead repeated again, harder this time. "So leave it." 

Reggie blinked in surprise, but nodded, returning to his work. But Jughead could feel his coworker's eyes on him throughout the remainder of the afternoon. The weirdest part about it was that Reggie seemed...genuinely worried. 

Maybe Christmas was just making everyone crazy. 

Yeah, that must be it. 

 

By the time evening rolled around, Betty was feeling pretty good. 

Bar the weirdness with Veronica that morning, her day had been good. Playing cards with Jughead and passing around the Secret Santa- even Veronica had taken a piece, though Betty hadn't met her eye the entire time she'd been in her office. Jughead had made them some spiced pasta with biscuits for dessert, and she'd beaten him in darts, which was rare. 

"You ready to roll, Betty?" Jughead's voice rang out, as he rapt his knuckles against the top of the counter.

She nodded, smiling. It was tradition to walk down to the parking lot together, even though she got into her mini and he straddled his motorbike and they zoomed off in opposing directions. She cherished their walk, and they often lingered in the parking lot until they couldn't find any more things to talk about, waving goodbye shyly and bashfully.

She hummed to herself. Maybe that did mean something. Maybe Jughead did like her but- no, she dismissed the thought. He was her friend, that was all. 

"Don't you have a coat, Betts?" He frowned, peering over the desk. 

Betty winced, coming around to join him as they walked out of the swinging doors and began their descent down the stairs. "I forgot it at home." She confessed "I was in such a rush this morning, I don't even know why. There's never as much traffic as I think-" she cut herself off, shaking her head. "It's alright. I'll only be getting into a car anyway, it's nothing to complain about." She laughed, shaking her head. "I keep talking about Christmas but it's as if I've forgotten that it's going to be getting colder too, you know? Anyway," she took a breath, tightening her pony tail "what are your plans for the ev-"

The words died on her lips as a warm, heavy thing was placed onto her shoulders.

She looked down at her arms, to see the supple black leather of Jughead's jacket resting there. 

She stared up at him, but he was holding the door open for her, completely unaware to her pause. "Probably just gonna watch Peak Practice," he admitted with a huff "it's boring but I'm strangely addicted to it. What about you? You and your sister have any plans?" 

Betty opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead, she hurried to duck under his arm and out of the door. She wanted to say  _why are you giving me your jacket? What does it mean?_ Or  _was Veronica right? Would you say yes? Do you look at me like I look at you?_ She wondered if he was being chivalrous or friendly or something....more. Instead, she managed a stuttered answer of helping Polly make some home made baby food for the twins. The parking lot was freezing, and mostly empty as they walked along the tarmac. Betty cuddled into the water, glancing up at Jughead who walked easily through the wind despite his lack of layers. He had the jumper, she supposed, but surely it wasn't thick enough to keep out the wind? Surely he needed the jacket more than her- he was going to be on a motorbike for goodness sakes, she was going to be in a car with heating and-

"I'll let you to to her then," Jughead grinned, shoving his fingers into his pockets as they reached his bike. "Wouldn't wanna keep a new mother waiting. I can only imagine." He faux-shuddered, and Betty nodded again. 

"Yeah, I'll...I'll see you tomorrow." 

And then, in a fit of daring, she reached up onto her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. 

She didn't dare wait to see his reaction, instead whirling around and power walking to her car. Luckily, she didn't do anything stupid like drop her keys, and hurried to clamber into the driving seat without embarrassing herself. She risked a look in the wing mirror, but Jughead was gone. She sagged into the seat in a mixture of relief and disappointed, taking a deep breath only to realise that she could smell Jughead on the leather jacket. She buried her face into it, inhaling deeply the scent of paper, motorbike oil and his cologne. She used to tease him for wearing it, but now the scent immediately conjured up images of him smiling and leaning across her to reach for something. It smelt of rosewood and green apples, and her eyes fluttered closed.

She didn't know if he liked her or not, but she decided then that she valued their friendship too much to risk it.

 

By the time the Christmas party rolled around, Jughead was pretty confident he could do it. 

The kiss on his cheek, that had to have meant something. It  _had_ to, and after some agitated pacing and complaining to his dog, he decided he'd act. 

So he walked into the office on Tuesday, first edition of The Velveteen Rabbit wrapped neatly with Betty's name on it, tucked under his arm. He placed it gently under the plastic tree that stood beside the door, and flicked a bauble as he straightened up. There were a few other presents already placed beneath the tree, of varying shapes and sizes. The office was suspiciously bustling for this early in the morning, but Jughead remembered that people- himself included- had work to finish before the year end. He headed to the reception desk, smiling as he noticed that Betty hadn't seen him yet. She was wearing a green jumper with tinsel hanging off her shoulders and her hair had been tied with a red bow in place of a hairband. It was fitting, Jughead thought, considering she was a gift all of herself. 

"Juggie!" She exclaimed laughing when she spotted him "I knew you could get festive!" 

He straightened his jumper so she could examine it better. He had after all, worn it for her. The smiling face of Rudolph beamed at her and she clapped her hands in delight. "I thought maybe just this once," he cocked his head teasingly "don't start thinking this is normal though. I have a reputation to uphold." 

Reggie clapped him on the back joyfully, snickering. "Knew you could join in the fun, Jones!" He called, showing off his own candy-cane striped shirt. Jughead nodded his head, reluctantly impressed. He went to his desk, tucking his bag away. He could see Veronica in her office, and even she was wearing a white dress with snowflakes sparkling on it. He laughed, Christmas certainly had brought about a festive spirit in everyone. 

 

By the time the party started in the evening, the lights dimmed and the Christmas tree lit up and an old stereo that Dilton had brought in had started up a classic rendition of  _rocking around the christmas tree_ Jughead decided to find Betty. She'd disappeared just before the party had started and the last time he'd seen her had been at lunch. She'd been acting odd, and he wondered if things were okay at home with Polly. 

Veronica and a red-haired man he didn't recognise were dancing with a group of reps in the middle of the office, and he managed to squeeze his way past, staggering over to the reception desk. But Betty wasn't there. He frowned, glancing over at the food table where cakes and alcohol were crammed, but couldn't spot her. He could see Reggie moonwalking next to a tall guy who Jughead vaguely recognised as working down in the warehouse, but no Betty. 

He spun around when there came a tap on his shoulder, and grinned when he saw the object of his desires standing there, holding a present. "Hey, Betty," he greeted "I was looking for you, where'd you disappear to? Are you alright?" He had to raise his voice a little, to be heard over the music. She nodded, but he could swear that her eyes looked a little red. He touched her shoulder "are you sure?" He called, leaning in so she could hear better. Betty nodded, smiling a little and pushing a present towards him. 

He took it curiously, but was still mostly concerned about her. She swallowed visibly, shaking her head. "It's from me," she said by way of distraction, and he turned more interestedly towards the gift. "I got you in the Secret Santa and I...well," she shrugged, and Jughead wondered with a smile if she'd picked him on purpose. 

 _you will get a sentimental feeling, when you heeaarr_ the song crooned as Jughead tore off the wrapping. It took a second for his eyes to adjust to the lighting and he could see what the soft thing in his hand was, but when he did, he stiffened. He stared down at Betty, clutching it in his hands as she looked up at him, eyes burning with sincerity. 

"I remember you talking about how back in high school you used to wear one and that you felt like you lost a part of yourself when it was destroyed so," she shrugged a little, as if what she'd done wasn't the most thoughtful thing anyone had ever done for him. Jughead shook the beanie free of the bits of wrapping remaining, and pulled it onto his head. It fit snugly and perfectly, and she smiled up at him. 

"It's perfect." He mouthed, and she blushed. 

"It's nothing-"

He grabbed her hand in a fit of bravery. "It's not nothing." He insisted, voice clear during the lull between songs. "It's perfect, Betty. Thank you. I love it." Betty nodded, looking grateful for the words, but she tugged her hand out of his. Jughead wasn't deterred though, and he nudged her a little. "Where's your present?" He asked, as the next song started up. 

Betty blinked in surprise, and that was so like her. Not to think about herself. "Probably still under the tree," she called. Her voice sounded muffled as the next christmas song got into its groove and started blaring. He began walking towards the tree, gesturing with his head for her to follow and they both moved towards it. Her present was the only one still left there, right where Jughead had left it that morning. By the tree was a decidedly beautiful spot. The lights alternated between gold and blue, casting gorgeous fragments of sparkle onto Betty's face and it was out of the blare of the music, so he could hear her better. "I wonder what it is," Betty grinned, looking decidedly more perked up as she tested the weight of the gift. 

Jughead swallowed nervously. "Open it," he urged, adjusting his beanie, watching as she carefully unwrapped the paper, gasping when the book was revealed.

She stared at it, and then up at Jughead, and then back at the book, and back at Jughead. He laughed loudly, and she let out a scoff of surprise. "But how? You had Ethel-"

"I had you, Betty Cooper," he grinned "but it was a  _Secret_ remember?" He stepped towards her, steeling himself as his voice dropped a little. "I always have you. I always would have picked you. I'm not sure fate would let anyone's name into my hands." She stared up at him, and he was so close he could count her eyelashes. He suddenly had the very strong urge to. He wanted to know everything about her. "Do you...like it?" He asked, throat parched suddenly.

She nodded, hugging it to her chest. Her eyes flickered to his lips once, but then stayed resolutely at his eyes. "It's amazing, Jug. I...I love it." 

Maybe she didn't want him to kiss her, the thought passed through his brain worriedly, but he ignored it. She was worth the humiliation. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the sprig of mistletoe, holding it over their heads. Betty stared up in surprise, and he admired her face. "Betty...it's always been you." He wiggled the sprig above them "besides, even if you don't feel the same way, the mistletoe says you have to kiss me, so..." he trailed off nervously, but she laughed, eyes watering in delight as the tree lights changed to gold and her tears glinted amber as they tipped down her cheek. 

He reached a thumb out to swipe them away, and kept his hand there on her cheek. 

"It's always been you too, Juggie," she whispered, and he could feel his heart lurch in his chest. It was impossible and wonderful but  _true._ She did love him back, maybe she had always loved him back, all this time wasted- so much more time to be had. He lowered the mistletoe, tossing it towards the tree, unneeded now. He leaned down to kiss her and she leaned up, eyes closing, eagerly awaiting his touch when somebody turned the stereo up louder. 

_i saw mommy kissing santa claus...underneath the mistletoe last night_

Betty's eyes opened, and she snorted, as Jughead shook his head in disbelief. 

"Wow." He managed, watching as Betty nearly doubled over with laughter. "That's gonna be our song now. That's the song for our moment, the song we have to dance to at our wedding." 

She straightened then, looking up at him lovingly, a smile spreading across her face. "We're gonna have a wedding?" She asked, reaching up to curl her hand around his neck. 

Jughead took it in his stride, nodding. "Of course we are," he whispered, as they inched towards each other "after all, it's always been you." 

Their lips met then, and he could feel her smile and the wetness of her tears, and his entire body sung as if it had finally found its place in life. Right here, with this woman. Hopefully forever. 

"Yeah! Woo! Nice one, Jonesy! Knew you could do it!" Reggie hollered loudly over the music, and Jughead aimed his finger in the general direction of the voice, leaning in to kiss Betty harder, free hand tangling into her hair. He thought he heard Veronica's voice too, but dismissed the thought, after all, why would she be saying  _finally_ to her dance partner? And besides, why was he listening to them at all, when the love of his life was kissing him, and everything in the world was right? 

So Jughead turned off his brain, and let his heart take him back to the beauty before him. 

 

_oh what a laugh it would have been_   
_if daddy had only seen_   
_mommy kissing santa claus last night_

**Author's Note:**

> It feels so weird to be writing about christmas in this deadly heat but I kinda loved it? 
> 
> Always open for prompts/comments/basking in your lovely words, whatever makes you happy! 
> 
> Mwah mwah mwah xxx
> 
> PS I totally listened to so many christmas songs writing this and i regret nothing 
> 
> MOMMY KISSING SANTA CLAUSSSS LASSTTT NIGHTTTTTT


End file.
